


The Truth-Seeking Game

by TheEmeraldLegend



Series: The Truth Trilogy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldLegend/pseuds/TheEmeraldLegend
Summary: The truth is a powerful tool. It can answer questions, solve mysteries, and even help you realize who you are. A truth is hidden inside the mysterious Justice’s Wings academy and only Egan Trailblazer can find it. When he and his fellow incoming freshmen find themselves kidnapped on what was supposed to be their first day of college, they find it might not be as easy to graduate as they think it is.
Series: The Truth Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146680





	1. Prologue: Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inferior reports in to their superior about the final preparations for the game as well as their own personal feelings.

"Have you finished inspecting the building?"

"Yes. I’ve gone over the blueprints four times to make sure. Everything we need is set up and works properly."

"Perfect." The superior clasped their hands together and laid them down on their desk. “You’ve done incredibly well. Close to perfect, if not that. I knew I could count on you.”

"Don’t make such a big deal about it. It’s what I do best.” There was a short silence before they spoke again. “Seriously, don’t make this such a big deal. We don’t need any more bloodshed.”

The first person narrowed their brow. “It’s the only way I can feel justified for doing this. I have to atone for what’s to come.”

“That doesn’t matter!” The inferior raised their voice. “You shouldn’t have to die for something like this! We’ve come this far. Don’t you want to see it through to the end?”

The superior didn’t have a response at first. They turned their chair in the other direction and gazed up at the portrait on the wall. “Of course I do,” they finally said. “That’s the entire reason I must die. Otherwise, they’ll view us as criminals. You say that I was slain by my own rules as a participant and you’ll get to walk free. Don’t let me drag this whole thing down.”

Another silence filled the room, this one more tense than before. The inferior couldn’t win this argument. “...I understand. Still, we have some time left, don’t we? Can’t we spend that time together? Like old times?”

“...Are you certain of the number of participants?”

“Yes,” they immediately answered. “If everyone who responded arrives, we should have a total of sixteen, not counting me.”

“And is he among them?”

The inferior’s answer was instant again. “Yes. Egan Trailblazer has responded.”

“Very well.” The superior stood up and walked over to the other person. “Since everything is ready, I’ll spend my final weeks in happiness. Not mourning, not calculating, not obsessing. Just happiness.”

This news brought a smile to the inferior’s face. “Thank you.”

The superior smiled back. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s leave this place. If I’m going to enjoy my last two weeks, I want to stay away from my future tomb.”


	2. Chapter 1: The Wings of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egan Trailblazer arrives for his first day at Justice’s Wings Academy.

One of the most important lessons a person learns in their life is how to be independent. Fortunately for him, Egan Trailblazer was already a very independent person. He lived alone and worked hard enough to support himself, but he was only nineteen. At his age, he was about to enter college, one of the most important uses of one’s independence. The letter he received in the mail told him that he was accepted into a prestigious private school, one that he didn’t need to pay for, Justice’s Wings Academy.

Egan had never applied to the school, nor even heard of it, so he checked the website link from the letter. Justice’s Wings was a school dedicated to helping promising young students hone their abilities to become the best at their selected crafts, working to turn the new generation into the kind of people that could help their country. The facility is funded by the government as a part of an initiative to train potential new members of the police and the army as well as smaller careers to keep the economy stable. As such, tuition was free for all students. Each incoming student is given a specific talent to recognize their skill and passion for their craft, known as a Legendary talent. Egan was chosen as the Legendary Samaritan. It was a chance to do something incredible with his life, so he chose to attend the school.

He wasn't that strange of a person. He was a bit tall, but his clothes weren't all that odd, albeit a bit colorful. His short hair was a light brownish-orange and his eyes were dark green behind a pair of turquoise glasses. A yellow undershirt peeked out from his red button-up, not fully buttoned. His jeans were light brown and his shoes were dark brown leather ones, clearly showing the time and work Egan spent. The only uncommon part of his attire was a yellow scarf around his neck. For comfort, as he'd often say. The school didn't have any uniforms so that students were encouraged to dress for their passions, so at least he didn't need to change out of his usual clothes.

On September 15, 2019, he arrived at the school with his bags, filled with a mixture of optimism, anxiousness, and determination. Most things he did with a smile, but sometimes it was hard to do. Whether it was looking after his cat or helping out a person in need, almost nothing could get him to frown. But today, not even this prestigious academy could push down his worries. He wasn’t allowed to take his cat with him, so he won’t have the only family he had left. Sure, it would be okay. One of his friends would watch him until Egan returned, but... it still made him think. Was it a good idea to burden someone else with his reward? It was minor guilt, but still guilt. His worries also made him take his staff with him. He’s very against violence, but he often carried a wooden staff with him to defend himself in case he encountered anyone hostile. He figured he might need it, whether it was for self-defense, practice, or maybe he could teach someone else. Either way, he was worried that he’d need his staff for one reason or another. Trying to shake off those thoughts, he walked through the gates and pushed open the door to the main building.

From the layout of the room, Egan inferred that this was an entrance hall. On one side, there was a trophy case filled with assorted awards with a bulletin board cluttered with papers next to it. On the other side was an information desk without anyone behind it. There were also two doors on either side of the room, not counting the one next to the information desk, and a staircase against the opposite side of the entrance. Instead of looking around other parts of the school, Egan first decided to try the information desk’s bell. When ringing the bell produced no results after a few minutes, he looked around the booth to see if there was any indication as to when someone would get back. Besides the empty chair, there was a small shelf stocked with what appeared to be pamphlets and other papers. Egan decided to be polite and not take one without anyone present. There was also a clock on the wall that reminded him it was almost a quarter to nine. The letter informed him that orientation would start around ten, so he still had about an hour. As he turned to go inspect the papers on the bulletin board, the lights suddenly turned off.

“Hello?” Egan called out into the darkness, wondering if this was either a power outage or a prank being pulled by another student. “Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?” No response lead Egan to believe it was the former scenario. Next, he began to feel along the wall to get back to the entrance to at least get some light. After moving along for a bit, another surprise caught him off guard. A sudden hissing sound filling the room as he caught the scent of some kind of gas. That’s when Egan realized that this wasn’t a power outage or a prank, but some kind of attack!

As he continued moving along the wall, hurrying up to try to avoid any additional troubles, he pulled out his staff to have extra protection. This was something he’d never dealt with before. He might’ve had to defend himself from a mugger once or twice before, but nothing like this. The gas was starting to get to him, making his head dizzy and his body weaker. Sweat was beading down his face, either from fear or the gas. His heart pounded as he struggled to keep a grasp on his staff and keep going.

At last, he finally reached a door, his knees starting to give. Once he found the knob, he grabbed it tight and turned it... only to find it was locked. He dropped his staff and struggled with the handle with both hands, desperately trying to open the door. Even if it wasn’t the entrance, he couldn’t stay conscious much longer. Mustering all the strength he had left, he pounded his fist against the door and yelled for help. "Someone, please! Can anyone hear me!? I need help! Help!” Slowly, he fell to his knees as his screaming became softer and his pounding became weaker. “Please... Someone... help...” He collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness.

**-An undisclosed amount of time later-**

Feeling himself beginning to gain his senses back, Egan blinked his eyes open, staring up at a ceiling he’d never seen before. Though he was still a bit dizzy and weak, he sat up in whatever bed he was lying in.

It appeared to be a nurse’s office. There was a curtain drawn, giving his bed some privacy, much like a hospital. Looking around the small space, there weren’t any medical instruments nearby and he still had all his clothes on. The table next to the bed had a small vase of flowers and a note next to it. Curiosity overtook his sense of anxiety and he read the neat handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Mr. Trailblazer,_

_I apologize for the rudeness, but it was a necessary step for our planned meeting. You are perfectly healthy and have no serious injuries. Your staff and other belongings are safe in your room. We thought it was best to remove any weapons from the students to ensure nobody would attack someone out of possible fear, anger, or panic. Once your headache clears up, please feel free to look around the facilities until orientation at ten o'clock. You'll all gather in the auditorium which is located across the hall from the nurse’s office in the main school building. Once everyone has arrived at the proper time, the headmaster will begin orientation. Thank you for your cooperation._

The paper was not signed. It seemed to be from a teacher, making Egan question what exactly was going on. It’s possible that whoever attempted to attack him was stopped after he was knocked out and he simply was brought to the nurse to heal, but that seemed too easy. Though he hoped that was the answer, other possibilities worked their way into his mind, unable to be shaken unless addressed. Was the gassing a prank pulled by an upperclassman that was taking advantage of the incoming students or was there something more sinister than meets the eye? No normal school would do that to their freshmen, especially one with the reputation Justice’s Wings has. For now, he’ll listen to the letter and head to the auditorium. Feeling recovered from the incident, he got up out of the bed and opened the curtain, revealing the rest of the nurse’s office.

Immediately catching his attention was the girl looking through the various cabinets around the room, pausing when she heard the sound of the curtain being drawn. She turned to face Egan, looking pleasantly surprised before quickly making a concerned expression. “Ah, you’re awake now! How are you feeling?”

Her demeanor was polite, having her hands clasped together in front of her as she awaited her answer. “I’m feeling... normal, I guess. I was slightly dizzy when I woke up, but I’m fine now.” Egan noticed her attire as he answered. Despite not looking much older than him, she was dressed like a waitress. A white apron was tied around her waist over a sunny yellow dress with white trim and rolled up sleeves. She wore a matching yellow hat that had a similar white trim. Her eyes were blue behind a pair of cerulean glasses. Her shoes were a similar color with normal length white socks. Freckles decorated her face and her light skin was clear and healthy. Besides their glasses and skin color, they also shared hair color, with hers in a short and wavy style. Though she didn’t look like it, he decided to ask the question that made the most sense to him. “Are you the nurse?”

“Oh, no I’m not.” The girl quickly shook her head. “My name is Rina Sabisu. I’m another incoming student, just like you.” She gasped, realizing something. “Sorry, I read your note to see if it was like the one I got, so I already know who you are. Here, you can read mine if you‘d like, Egan.” She took a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

_Dear Ms. Sabisu,_

_I apologize for the rudeness, but it was a necessary step for our planned meeting. You are perfectly healthy and have no serious injuries. You currently are in your dorm room. The door can only be locked from the inside with your room key which can be found on the table. Please remember to pick it up before leaving. Once your headache clears up, please feel free to look around the facilities until orientation at ten o'clock. You'll all gather in the auditorium which is located across the hall from the nurse’s office. Once everyone has arrived at the proper time, the headmaster will begin orientation. Thank you for your cooperation._

While it wasn’t identical to his, both notes began with the same greeting and ended with the same instructions, meaning they most likely came from the same person. Egan handed the note back to Rina. “Thank you for letting me see that. It makes me feel a bit more comfortable knowing that we’re in the same situation. Is there anything else I should know?”

She folded the note up and put it back in her pocket. “Well, I believe you’re the last person to wake up. There were sixteen dorm rooms and the other fourteen of our classmates are already looking around the school.”

“Oh, has everyone been waiting for me?” The last thing Egan wanted to have as his first impression was someone late or unreliable.

Rina waved her hands back and forth as she shook her head. “No, no, of course not! I mean, you’re indeed the last one so technically that means we’re waiting on you, but I’m sure nobody blames you!” She bit her lip as she looked concerned, almost anxious. “There still is about an hour until orientation!"

Taken back by her sudden frazzledness, Egan attempted to calm her down. "Please, there is no need to worry. There's some time until orientation. I can look around the school for an hour. You said there were fourteen others, didn't you? How are they doing?"

Nervously gripping the hem of her dress, Rina averted eye contact during her answer. "...They're all fine. We all woke up one by one in different rooms. After a quick search, you were the last one we could find, so I assume that means we have sixteen in total. I volunteered to stay here until you woke up and examine the nurse's office. Everyone else split off into singles or doubles to look around the other rooms."

"In that case, I can go and meet everyone before orientation starts. Don't worry, Rina. Everything is okay." He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Just stay here and keep looking around to help yourself calm down. Is that alright?"

Rina nodded. "Yes. I can manage that." She took a deep breath to help steady her nerves. “Um, before you go, I’d like to know something. If you’re also a student, that means you also have a talent, don’t you?”

Realizing they haven’t finished introducing themselves, Egan answered quickly. “Oh, my mistake. I’m here as the Legendary Samaritan. According to my acceptance letter, I received it for helping out various friends and strangers in my town.”

“That’s a very noble job!” She clasped her hands together, excitedly listening. “I mean, if you view it as a job, that is.”

He smiled at her compliment. “I wouldn’t say it’s a job per se. I’m working towards becoming a lawyer. But, I suppose Justice’s Wings considered my odd jobs to be worthy of a Legendary title, so here I am.”

Rina smiled at his humble answer. “You sound like a dependable person, Egan. Oh, I should tell you my talent as well! I am the Legendary Waitress. I work at my family’s restaurant, and I guess they thought I was good enough to become a student here.”

"The family business, you say?" Egan gave her an approving nod. "A noble career. My father used to be a lawyer. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. For both of us, in this case.”

Giggling at his comment, Rina’s anxious behavior from earlier seemed completely gone. “I suppose you’re right. Though, my father never was a waiter. He’s always been a chef. My mother is the hostess who manages everyone coming in. With just the three of us, we each have to have a different job.”

He didn’t expect her restaurant to have such a small staff. “It’s only the three of you? That sounds like a lot of work.”

“You’re right. But, we’re more than capable of it,” she assured him. “We’re hard workers and we won’t let anything come between us and our restaurant. We do have a janitor, though, and an account as well, but they don’t do much when the customers are there.”

That helped Egan feel more confidant in their business plan. “Well, if you say you three can manage it, I won’t doubt you. Anyway, I should get going now. There are fourteen others I have to meet after all. I’ll see you at orientation, Rina!”

“See you then, Egan!” The two waved goodbye to each other before she continued looking through the cabinets. Before leaving, he examined the room himself. There were two other beds like the one he woke up in each with their curtains drawn. There were several cabinets around the room that Rina was already looking through. A clock on the wall let him know it was just after nine, confirming for him that he had just an hour to meet everyone else. There were several potted plants and a sink, but nothing else noteworthy. With plenty more rooms to visit and plenty other people to meet, Egan left the nurse’s office and stepped out into the hallway, ready to meet more of his classmates.


	3. Chapter 2: Happiness and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning his exploration of the school, Egan encounters two boys, one very happy and one not so much.

The hallway itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Light gray tiled floors echoed his footsteps when he walked, just like the entrance hall. Blue sky walls gave the halls a welcoming if simple appearance. Egan felt he’d quickly get used to the colors as he spent his college career there. There were a few unusual things that caught his eye first, however. On the wall was a mounted monitor. Presumably, it was for school announcements, but it felt a bit out of place with it being in the middle of a hallway. Another odd thing was a security camera in the corner of the room, perfectly positioned to view the entire hall. Security was important for many establishments and this was a school funded by the government, but the large camera model felt like it was added as an afterthought to something more than simple security. The last strange thing was a set of stairs leading to an upper floor was located on the far side of the hall, currently sealed off behind a metal gate. He approached the stairs and tried to lift the gate to no avail.

With the stairs off-limits, he looked around the hallway. Directly next to the nurse’s office was a set of bathrooms. He didn’t need to use them, so he turned his attention to the other doors in the rooms. There were plagues on the wall informing him of what rooms they led to. Opposite to the nurse’s office was the auditorium, just as the notes said. Next to the stairs was a classroom labeled 1-1 and due right of the nurse’s office was the entrance hall. From what he recalled of the photos online, this was the west end of the building. Egan decided to look over the building from west to east, starting with the classroom. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whoever may be investigating the room, he pushed open the door and entered.

“Congratsulaundry! You’re not dead yet!” A high voice screeched out the moment Egan opened the door. Stepping inside, he saw a boy at the front of the classroom with a piece of chalk in his hand. From the stick figure missing only one arm and the incomplete word on the board, he was playing Hangman with the other boy in the room who was sitting at a desk in the back corner. “Oh, another person! Hello!”

The excited boy had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. Egan almost felt like he was looking at a human version of sunshine. He wore a white shirt with short sleeves and neon orange shorts. With bright red shoes, he was certainly a colorful person, despite his very pale skin. The other boy had a similar appearance but was just a bit shorter. He had a light blue shirt with hair of a darker blue and shorts that were an even darker shade. With deep blue eyes and steel blue shoes, his monochromatic appearance almost seemed cartoonish. There was more than one color, however, as he had a golden necklace in the shape of a star. It wasn’t much, but it certainly drew the eye. When Egan entered, the blue boy shyly waved as the blonde one waved with enthusiasm.

“Hello,” Egan greeted, stepping further into the classroom. “I don’t mean to interrupt. Please, continue your game.”

“Oh, nonononono!” The blonde boy insisted, quickly rushing up to him. “We simply have to introduce ourselves first! A new friend is always welcome!” The blue boy quietly nodded from his seat.

After a polite bow of courtesy, Egan introduced himself. “Very well. My name is Egan Trailblazer. I’m here at Justice’s Wings as the Legendary Samaritan. Who might you two be?”

The blonde boy saluted, wearing a wide smile as his eyes sparkled. “NiseNise’s name is Nise Nisemono! NiseNise is the Legendary Tailor! It is wonderful to meet you, Egan!” Nise looked over at the blue boy who remained quiet. “Oh, that’s no way to treat a new friend, Troy.” He marched over to his desk and pulled him up, dragging him over to Egan. “Come on, say hello!”

The blue boy, now with a face of red, shyly stuttered a greeting. “H-Hello, Egan… My n-name is Troy… T-Troy Spring. I am… the L-Legendary Track and Field Runner…”

Seeing the boy was nervous, Egan placed a hand on his shoulder, similarly reassuring him as he did Rina. “It is delightful to meet you, Troy. You seem like a nice boy and I hope we can get along while we’re here. Alright?”

Troy looked up at Egan, his blush lessening, but still prevalent as he managed a small smile. “Y-Yes… Thank you.”

With that, Egan stood up and looked around the room. Hardwood floors were more welcoming than the tile in the hallways and the walls were a soft yellow, like a cream. There were twenty desks all facing the blackboard in the front with a teacher’s desk nearby. A clock on the wall reminded him not to take too long. Another security camera and monitor were set up there, too. He briefly wondered if he missed them in the nurse’s office. Was it possible to miss something so obvious? Regardless, that thought was brushed off the moment he saw the windows.

The windows in the room weren’t really windows. Instead of glass, they were replaced with large metal sheets. Curious, Egan approached and banged on the metal with his fist. It was decently thick and very sturdy. There were no signs of bolts or screws on the inside. Either it was secured from the outside or it was fused to the walls. He turned towards the two boys. “What’s with the metal plates?”

Nise shrugged as Troy remained silent. “Those were there when NiseNise got here. NiseNise isn’t strong enough to knock them down, so NiseNise decided to leave them alone. When Troy came in, we decided to play Hangman until it was time for orientation. He kept losing, but we won’t stop until he wins one!”

“I’m… n-not good at games,” Troy confirmed, sitting down at another desk. Egan looked at the current progress of the game. The word was twelve letters long with only six letters filled in. Three E’s, two S’s, and a single T. “He k-keeps doing tailor words, but I d-don’t know any…” In that case, the word was measurements, but Egan decided to let Troy win this one. “Um… is there an I-I?”

“BZZZ!” Nise made a buzzer sound with his mouth as he drew the last limb on the figure, signifying Troy’s loss before filling in the word. “You died again, Troy!” The blue boy hung his head as Nise tried to encourage him. “Don’t worry, Troy. Let’s do another round!” As Nise started to erase the board, Egan picked up the piece of chalk.

“If I may,” he said, Troy picking his head up in curiosity. “What if I played this round? You both could play. Instead of a word, I’ll write a phrase, and whoever can guess first, wins.”

Eyes sparkling in excitement, Nise bolted to take a seat next to Troy. “What if we lose, though? The hanging man!”

Egan drew two different gallows on either side of the board. “You’ll each have six wrong guesses until failure, so that way one of you doesn’t end the round for the other. Sound fair?” Both boys nodded. “Alright. Then I’ll write a phrase neither of you would know, so you can’t just guess common ones.”

Writing the spaces for the letters of his phrase on the board, Troy felt intimidated by the length. On the other hand, Nise was excited about such a challenge. The phrase was nine words long with thirty letters in total. “Nise, how about you start? Perhaps Troy will have the advantage of a correct letter.”

Nise squinted as he examined the long phrase. Two words were only one letter, so it could only be an A or an I. “Is there an I?”

“Correct!” Nise felt happy to have guessed it right but was surprised that the two I’s that were in the phrase were actually in different places. “Troy?”

Naturally, Troy guessed the A. Both single letter spaces were filled, along with a few others, most notably the middle letter of three words with three letters. Nise continued the trend by guessing an E. There were a few, leaving only one word without any letters yet. Troy guessed O, which gave a single one in the center of that last word.

Figuring there weren’t any more vowels, the tailor focused on words that had an A in the middle. Mad, sad, day, bad, pay, hat, dad- dad… He went quiet for a moment. “Nise? Are you alright?” Egan asked.

The blonde boy shook his head, a single flash of a frown before his smile was back. “D! I guess a D!”

A bit worried, Egan decided to ignore that for now and fill in the three spots Nise got correct. Now it was Troy’s turn, guessing another correct letter, S. A single on in the longest word, a total of seven letters. He had no idea what that one was, even with the S, I, A, and E.

“Is there a T?” Nise’s streak nearly ended as Egan filled in the lone T in the seven-letter word before Troy ended his streak of correct letters by guessing an H. He winced as his first body part was drawn, the head. Feeling a little bad, Nise decided to give him some hope and guess a letter he figured wouldn’t be there, a J. As Egan drew the head for Nise, the blue boy lifted his head a little higher for his next guess. “H-How about… an M?”

Egan’s nod gave him some hope, but there was only one M in a position Troy didn’t expect, at the start of the longest word. When Nise guessed K next, it filled in the seven-letter word, mistake. Confused, Troy tried a B, which did fill out the two spots he expected. Now, five of the words had been filled in, halfway complete. “Mistake a bad… a bad…”

The two went back and forth, trying to figure out some of the remaining words. Nise guessed a Y, completing the word day. Troy tried an F, which was in two words. Nise was then wrong with a W, seemingly being a risk he took. Then came R, which finished the word for and also appeared in the first word.

After Nise guessed L, all but the first word was complete. “Something mistake a bad day for a bad life…” He rubbed his temples, trying to think of what the phrase could be. Meanwhile, Troy looked at the first word. Two E’s and ended with an R. Five letters total. Enter? No, that’s wrong. Peter? No, it can’t be a name and they already guessed T. Lever? No, that doesn’t make sense.

...lever? Lever… Could it be? “Troy, you look like you’ve thought of something,” Egan asked. “Do you have a guess?”

The blue boy looked up at the samaritan. “N-Never mistake a bad day for a b-bad life?”

“That’s right, Troy!” Egan proudly filled in the last letters as Troy smiled happily at his victory. “It took a bit, but you were able to guess my motto! I say that phrase often to myself or others in need. It’s about how even if you have a bad day, you shouldn’t forget about the good parts of your life that help keep you going.”

Both of the boys smiled, liking the message. “That’s an amazing motto, Egan! How’d you come up with it?”

Erasing the board, his answer was very casual. “It’s just something my father used to say. I picked it up from him. Perhaps it was his motto, as well.”

Nise reacted a bit strangely to that statement. “O-Oh… your father… I see…” He hung his head, going quiet. Egan approached him, about to place his hand on his shoulder, when he paused. He hadn’t noticed before, but Nise had a faint scar on the bridge of his nose, barely visible unless you looked closely. As he observed it, Nise suddenly leaped out of his seat and returned to the front of the room, his wide smile replacing that look of sadness instantly. “Well then, let’s do the next round, yeah?”

A little concerned, Egan decided it wasn’t best to pry right now. “Sorry, but I’d like to go and meet everyone else. I’ll see you both at orientation, won’t I?” The two boys nodded, Nise much more cheerful than Troy, despite his victory helping him feel a little happier. “Then I shall be on my way. Goodbye.” He quickly left the classroom.

Nise and Troy… Both seemed like kind boys. Nise was very excitable and positive but seemed to be hiding a sadness inside. On the other hand. Troy is feeling terrible about something but has a kind boy hidden past the stuttering and quietness. As Egan headed down the hallway, he couldn’t help but focus on what those two had been through. It was his duty as a samaritan to help, after all. Whatever was troubling them, he wanted to help them through it. No matter what.


End file.
